


Black King

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Oral, Reader Insert, Sequel, Sex, Smut, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5883880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Sequel to White Knight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black King

Had it been only four weeks?

You yawned a stretched out in the luxurious silk sheets, feeling the warmth at your back of Crowley beside you. He turned, wrapping an arm around your middle and brushing his thumb along the underside of your bare breast. Sleeping and waking naked next to him was wonderful, even if he rarely slept, you never noticed his absence if he left you alone.

Four weeks.

In those short days, you’d gone back to work, refreshed, with a happier outlook on life. Crowley wasn’t around every day, but he sent you gifts, flowers, and it wasn’t long before you were the envy of every other girl in the office. Laura had thoroughly enjoyed your tales of your adventures with Crowley, and sampling the high life in town was amazing beyond belief. And god, was he an attentive lover. He fulfilled you in _every_ way possible, and you were never left wanting.

A few days after your first encounter with him, he’d taken you out to dinner once more, and this time, the restaurant had been deserted, closed to everyone but you two. When you’d seemed a bit flustered about the arrangement, Crowley had assured you it was because he wish to be honest with you, and a public audience would not do for the occasion. And, as it turned out, he was right.

Crowley was the King Of Hell. A demon.

And to be honest? You didn’t give a shit. He was smart, polite, gorgeous and treated you like a queen. To the point that he’d started calling you his queen. Maybe he did things you would ordinarily baulk at, but it wasn’t any worse than any large corporation would do. He wasn’t poisoning seas with oil or killing thousands in genocide. He was managing a large domain and collecting on honest made deals where people got their true desires in return for a reasonable payment. Maybe that made you ignorant, and maybe it made you bad but…well, you’d spent your whole life wishing for something this good to come along, and now it had, you weren’t going to let go without a fight.

You smiled as you turned in his arms, and kissed him on the lips, feeling the heavy weight of his cock on your bare thigh. ‘Good morning.’ You whispered, and he chuckled, his thumbs teasing your nipples as you shuddered in his grip.

'How did you sleep?’ He asked, continuing his ministrations.

'Very well.’ You moaned, arching your back a little. He shifted his hips, his cock brushing against the curls at the apex of your thighs. 'Do you have to work today?’

'Not for a few hours.’ He replied, grinning as you closed your eyes. 'Today is your day off, correct?’

'I never work on Tuesdays. They’re never ending.’ You smiled, opening your eyes again to look at him. 'I’m all yours, my King.’ Crowley growled. One of his personal kinks, was being called “king” in the bedroom. One thing he’d not been ashamed to tell you was that he loved power, and being reminded of who he was. You didn’t mind reminding him at all. Over the past weeks, he had opened up all sorts of dirty little things you’d never even known about yourself – it turned out handcuffs were quite comfortable.

'Is there anything in particular my Queen desires?’ He seized your throat between his blunt teeth, his hands continuing to massage your breasts as his hips thrust gently against you, his cock driving closer and closer to your most intimate parts. 'Anything at all?’

'Just you, my King.’

'That’s what I love to hear.’ He suckled at your throat, drawing blood to the surface. He could heal you with one touch, which meant whatever bruises you bore were never seen in public – but the ones under your clothes you kept, feeling a secret thrill whenever you sat down and caught one at work, or if someone jostled you on the subway. You were not shy about your activities, and when you were away from Crowley, he was not far from your thoughts. As he pulled away from your throat, admiring his handywork, you stared at him through heavy lidded eyes. 'I do love marking you, my sweet.’

'By all means, mark away.’ You giggled, and he growled, catching your lips in a fierce kiss as he pushed the duvet away, his hands moving from your breasts to pin your wrists above your head, using one foot to push your legs open. His grip was bruising, and you could already feel the wetness pulsing between your thighs. 'Oh, god, Crowley…’ His mouth stopped your words as he rubbed his length against you, inching his cock into your pussy before pulling away, swallowing down the disappointed groan in your throat.

Pulling away, he released your hands and grabbed your hips, kneeling before you, pulling you towards him roughly. He lined up his cock with your entrance, and slammed into you, making you scream as he started a relentless pace. His fingertips gripped your hips tightly, leaving bruises in their wake, and you only begged for more. He smiled wickedly as he fucked you into the mattress, the head of his cock bouncing against you with every -

_*ding ding ding ding*_

Crowley frowned and his thrusts slowed, as he looked around the room. 'Is that yours or mine?’ He asked, and you groaned in annoyance, flinging out one hand towards the bedside table. Your fingers brushed against your touch screen phone, accidentally accepting the call.

'Shit!’ You scrambled upwards, grabbing the phone. You could hear a male voice on the other end but you didn’t recognise the number. 'Hello?’ You asked, pressing the phone to your ear.

’ _Y/N?’_ Your face dropped, and you looked over at Crowley, who watched you with a concerned expression. ’ _Y/N, are you there?’_

'Derek.’ The look on Crowley’s face became thunderous, and you sighed, pinching the bridge of your nose. 'What do you want?’

_'I-I was wondering if we could meet. I’d like to talk to you.’_

Well, that wasn’t going to happen. 'Now isn’t a good time. I’m…busy.’

_'Are you with him? I saw Laura. She said you had a new guy. Some rich bastard. Is it that guy from the restaurant?’_

'It’s been weeks, Derek. You and me? Over. I’ve moved on.’ You scowled, knowing he’d moved on before you’d even broken up with him. It hadn’t taken long to find out the truth of his “late working hours”. Crowley reached over, his hand on your hip, giving you the reassurance you needed.

_'I miss you. I-I can’t stop thinking about you. I’m so sorry. I never meant to hurt you.’_

'Really?’ The word came out as hopeful, and you could almost hear the smugness coming from the other end of the phone.

_'Really. Please, Y/N, can we meet? I want to make it up to you. I want you back.’_

You allowed a moments pause, before you smiled and handed the phone to Crowley, who grinned evilly before holding it to his ear. 'Derek? Nice to speak again, old chap. Now, listen very closely.’ Crowley pointed a finger at you, and motioned for you to lay down on the bed, back in the position you’d been in before the phone had rung. You could hear Derek spluttering, demanding to speak to you on the other end of the phone as you obeyed, your legs open to your King. 'I’d wager you’ve not heard this before.’ Crowley reached down, twisting your clit sharply, making you cry out in pleasure.

_'Listen, you son of a bitch. I’m gonna find out where you are and -’_

'How about this one?’ Crowley circled your entrance with one finger, before coaxing it inside you, bending the tip to graze against your g-spot. 'Maybe it would be better if I put you on loud speaker?’ Derek was swearing at him now, and you imagined he was probably blue in the face. Crowley pressed a button, dropped the phone to the bed, turning his full attention back to you. 'You want her back, Derek?’ He chuckled, brushing his still-hard cock against your sopping cunt, before pushing his way in slowly. 'I’m not surprised. The woman is electric. She’s pure stimulation. The way she moves on my cock when I fuck her. The things she does with her mouth.’ While he spoke, you moaned, his hips pistoning into you. 'Her pussy tastes like ambrosia. The devil himself could not resist her.’ He grunted, giving a particularly hard thrust that made you scream out and clench around him. 'But, she’s _my_ Queen, now Derek. It’s my name she screams.’

As if on cue, you came hard, your walls milking his cock for all you were worth, his name leaving your lips like a prayer, and you heard the phone go dead. Crowley didn’t stop until he came, pounding you into the mattress with wild abandon, before spilling his load into you, and kissing you for all he was worth.

'I don’t think he’ll be calling you again.’ He whispered into your ear, prompting you to giggle as he pulled away.

'I wouldn’t answer anyway.’ You replied, crawling to your knees, a wicked glint in your eyes. 'I’ll have my mouth full.’


End file.
